


Boxing Day

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius and Al discover that Jamie is a lot more observant than they think.





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Baking/Decorating Christmas cookies/biscuits

"Don't get too comfortable."

Scorpius opens his eyes and glares at Albus. "What's today again?"

"We're making biscuits for Boxing Day at Uncle Bill's. Didn't Jamie tell you?" Albus answer, grinning as he watch Jamie pretending not to hear, while lying right next to Scorpius on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure he knows that if he mentions another biscuit, candy cane or random sweet, I'll hex someone," Scorpius mumbles.

"Yes, yes, we know you don't have a sweet tooth," Albus answers.

"That's not true." Jamie opens his eyes and stares at Albus. "He likes chocolate, but possibly with hazelnut or toffee. Caramel is an option too. He also likes gelato, chocolate and hazelnut with whipped cream, or strawberry and pistachio but no cream. He'll try chocolate chip with either the plain chocolate or hazelnut, but never with the other two. He'll eat crème brulee and other variations like crème caramel and flan, and pretty much anything with chocolate and crème like the profiterole and chocolate mousse, and those chocolate baskets with custard and fruit. Basically he doesn't eat British sweets, but he eats most French, Italian and Spanish sweets, but the chocolate is Swiss."

Albus and Scorpius stare at him, neither saying a word for a good two minutes. "How do you know all of that?" Scorpius finally asks. "There's no way you learned all of that in a month. I haven't eaten most of that in the past month."

Jamie shrugs. "I've watched you since you became friend with Albus. That's ten years."

"That's still creepy," Albus says. "He's my best friend and I don't even know all of that. Chocolate, sure. All the different types, not so much."

Scorpius turns to his side to have a better look at his boyfriend. "You've been lying to me, Potter."

"About what this time?" Jamie answered, amused.

"You, me, how fast this has been going. I've admitted to wanting you for a long time, but you sounded so shocked that I used the mistletoe to kiss you that I assumed-"

"That's your fault. You should know better than to assume anything when it comes to me, but I was shocked that you'd finally get around to do something about this."

Albus perched on the arm rest of the chair. "Jamie, brother dear, how long have you known about his crush?"

"The last Gryffindor-Slytherin match I played in school." Jamie chuckles when Scorpius groans and hides against his neck. "Why don't you tell Al what happened after the game?"

"How do you even know about that?" Scorpius sighs. "I walked into the Slytherin locker room and Pucey was blowing him. I mean I had a crush before, but seeing him like that- After that I couldn't get him out of my mind."

"He's giving you the very short version," Jamie says. "So-" Al rolls his eyes, because he knows just how well Jamie can tell a story. He's seen too many people drool after him when he starts speaking. Of course, Jamie ignores him and continues. "Pucey and I had a bet. Whoever lost would blow the other in his own locker room."

"You don't blow people," Scorpius says with a frown.

"I didn't, but I knew we'd win. Our entire strategy for the game was built around the fact that you were a faster seeker than our own and his job wasn't to get the snitch, but to stop you from getting it unless we were more than a hundred and fifty points ahead so we could win the game."

"That's cheating," Scorpius says.

"No, actually it's not. I checked. As long as he stopped you from getting the snitch while trying to reach for it, there's no foul. It was a solid strategy and one that allowed us to win the game."

"Enough about Quidditch." Albus might like the game, but he's not interested in a discussion about the finer points of the game. "You, Pucey, blow job, continue."

Jamie grins. "That's when Malfoy came in and he didn't leave after seeing us, did you?" he asks Scorpius, before nipping his jaw. "We were in the showers and he was right outside and he started jerking off, and the way he was staring, not at Pucey, but at me, like he couldn't decide if he should look at my cock or my face, I just knew."

"How the fuck did you even see me? You had your eyes closed." 

"No, I had my head back, resting against the wall and my eyes were almost closed. Almost. I could see enough and I saw you. I saw how you came, but stayed until I was done. You couldn't bring yourself to leave until you knew we'd catch you." He kisses Scorpius with a grin. "It's okay, Malfoy. I kept your secret."

Scorpius sits up, a little annoyed. "And how long have you had a crush on me? Because there's no way in bloody hell that you remember every dessert I like because I'm Al's friend."

Jamie shrugs. "I don't know. I started paying attention after that game, but then I left school. We only saw each other when you two were off. After that, with all of the birthdays and random parties, we saw each other more, but you seemed to have gotten over it so no sense in wasting my time. Still I paid attention."

"How long?" Albus presses.

"I can't answer that question, because I really don't know, Al. Was I interested? Sure. Did I want to see him come again? Hell yes. Would have been more than a fuck back then? Probably not, and that really was the major reason why I didn't say anything. He's your best friend. I wasn't about to ruin that for a fuck." Jamie reaches up and brushes Scorpius' lips. "I can tell you that if I hadn't spent so much time watching, we might not have gotten to this point. We certainly wouldn't have moved this fast. It's a month and it feels like we've been together for years."

Scorpius understands. "Because you know things about me that even Al doesn't. How much time have we wasted?"

"None." Jamie sounds certain. "You were a kid, in school. It would have been a fuck, I would have moved on, you would have gotten pissed. No matter what you like to think, you wouldn't have changed me, not then. This is five and a half years later. I was ready for that change when you finally made your move at the beginning of this month."

"Sweet Slytherin, my brother sounds like an adult when not talking to the press. I might be dead."

Jamie chuckles. "You aren't, but you might be if we don't get our arses to Uncle Bill's. Come on, time to go."


End file.
